famforever_a_movementfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Nova
Sean Nova was a FaM Superstar who debuted in 2012 He was Working with The FaM Channel on Youtube.Before Getting Fired By BH He is Also Known as the Superstar and He was the longest raining the Intercontinental Champion ever since winning it in 2012. History And Facts Not much is known about Nova (due to him appearing in 2012) but here is some of his history In the Second FaMniversary he was in the Crowd cheering for Merk against BH. Also, he had the last name "Nova" one month before Alex Nova. Intercontinental Championship Nova Made His FaM Debut in the First Episode of 2012 Beating Die Hard Dutch and Poison In a Fatal Four Way tables Match for the Vacated FaM Intercontinental Championship Which Nova Won But while Nova was Celebrating Angelo Victora attacked Him and Took the Intercontinental Title From Nova. On the Next Monday Night Raw Angelo would go to the Ring and talk how he felt about not being in the Match until He was interrupted By a Debuting Sickindyhead.He would later Spear Angelo During his match with Sickindyhead. Than A Rivalry Between the the two would go for the Intercontinental Championship. At the third Cyber FaMday Victora and Nova went in a tables match that was chosen by the Fans. Which Nova would win due to a allyopp Powerbomb through the Table. Nova would make a other appearance in The third Cyber FaM in a Gauntlet Match For the World Heavyweight Title which was vacant at the time Nova Would Eliminate Strigz From the Match but was Eliminated By Gunnz due to OTP's Distraction. This would start a Rivalry between the two this went on to a 6 man match at the third Survivor Series. Nova had the fans pick between CV King, Justin Justice, Mike Ace, and Joking Bull, the Result would be Mike Ace and CV King. SO it was a Team Nova vs Team OTP Match which OTP team would due to Mike Ace Turning Heel and Leaving Team Nova which would Led to a Deface By Angelo Victora and Nova would get pinned. Nova would later attack OTP and Angelo After the Match but then would been taken out of the bulding by securtiy. World Title Pursuit On the Raw After Survivor Series Nova would interrup OTP who was Celebrating his win But Nova would then Mess it up as He shows a clip of how he made OTP Tap Out in 10 seconds OTP would than be furious about the Clip and starts Cursing out Nova but it didn't Effect him Nova would Challenge OTP to a match. If Nova Wins he gets OTP's Cash if OTP won Nova would be OTP's Slave Until Nova Dies but Nova would win the match due to a distraction of Staice(OTP's Girlfriend) getting Kidnapped. OTP would run out of the ring trying to save her While Nova gets up Laughs then would get the briefcase that would make him win OTP's Cash. At the Third Extreme Rules Nova is Interviewed by Brad Lee Who Disrespects Nova through out the Interview Nova would have enough and than would kick him in the balls and than knee him straight in the Jaw. Nova would later be in the Chamber Match Along With Roberto,OTP,BlackHeron,Maslingster,and Devil. Sean Nova would come in the match as the third person after (Roberto who was the first and Devil who was the second) Nova Would come in and Help Devil from Roberto and BlackHeron. When Roberto and OTP were Eliminated it was Devil BH and Nova himself Devil and Nova would double team BH all the way until Nova Would Kick Devil in the Balls and give him a Novakaine Stunner he would try to pin him but He kicks out than the match was everyman for themselves Devil would go after Nova But he was kicked downed by him than BH hit him with a PowerBomb and than Nova would do a shooting star thus eliminating Devil. BH and Nova were the last two men in the match Nova and BH would fight their all for the World heavyweight title Nova would Catch BH with a springboard Novakaine Stunner and pin him but the lights went out then when they came back on Nova was in a Crossface By BH. Royal Rumble, Leaving FAM Nova cut a promo the next night on RAW talking about almost winning the World Heavyweight title at Extreme Rules, but instead turned his attentions to 2TM (who cashed in the missing Money In The Bank briefcase from Cyber FaMday right after the chamber match). After providing a number of videos, including 2TM cashing in Money In The Bank before and buying a spot into the Royal Rumble, Sean would blast Merk for taking the "easy way" to the top of FaM while he had to struggle time after time. After being interrupted by Merk, he challenged him to a World Title match until Roberto and MK came out for a scheduled tag team match with the two. Nova wound up turning on Merk and giving the Betrayal members the victory. Sean continued to bash 2TM after the match, cutting a "shoot" promo. Sean condemned the fans for not cheering him despite the fact that he "proved" to be the best in the FaM, and took shots at a number of wrestlers on the roster, including BlackHeron. This promo was cut off by the newest number one contender Andy Badwool, who attacked 2TM. On the 20th episode of Raw, it was announced by BH that Nova had been fired (kayfabe) from FaM for disrespecting him and his girlfriend Eve. He was also stripped off the FaM Intercontinental Championship as well and the title was later won by Dude. However, Sean Nova would attack another participant to claim the #1 entry spot in the FaM Royal Rumble . He vowed to win the Royal Rumble in a pre-match promo before being interrupted by the #2 entrant Alex Nova. Sean's appearance in the Rumble match included him cutting a promo during the match before being cut off by Havoc, hiding under the ring for a long time and being chokeslammed by the #12 entrant Roberto through the announce table. He was able to come back into the match but was eventually overwhelmed by the numbers game from Betryal, as Andy Badwool DDT'd him onto the apron. Despite being intially strechered out, he was able to come back once again and eliminate Andy to finally win the Rumble match and earn a title shot against 2TM at FaMniversary III. However, Sean never recieved his title shot at FaMniversary III as he left the clan in real life. Andy Badwool took his place in the World Title match and went on to win the title from 2TM. Multiple Years Later on the first ever Fammy award, Much To the shock and joy of every FaM fan currently watching, Sean Nova Made his long anticipated return to FaM to announce he will be entering into the 2017 Royal Rumble Match. However as Stated by Ranik, If Nova Does not win the royal rumble match Once again, then he will No longer Be in FaM and he gets no second Chances. Gallery Sean Nova at Extreme Rules.png|Nova Making his way to the Chamber Sean Nova in A Chamber Pod.png|Nova in the Chamber Pod Sean Nova at Survivor Series.png|Nova making his Entrance at Survivor Series Nova Sean.png|Nova Punching the Air Nova Attacking Angelo and OTP.png|Attacking OTP and Angelo Victora Nova Putting Up Middle Fingers at OTP.png|Flicking Off OTP Nova trying to get the fans hyped.png|Making his way to the Chamber A Nova Shadow.png|A Shadow of Sean Nova Holding up the Title.png|Holding up his title. Looking at the Ramp.png|Looking at the ramp while holding his Title. Walking to the Ring.png|Walking Backwords to the Ring Getting the Crowd Hyped.png|Nova getting the FaM Universe Hyped up. Category:Face Category:Intercontinental Champion